Problem: What is the greatest common multiple of 8 and 12 that is less than 90?
Answer: Recall that the common multiples of a set of integers are precisely the multiples of the least common multiple of the set. In this case, the common multiples are integers of the form $24k$ (where $k$ is an integer), since 24 is the least common multiple of 8 and 12. Since $24(3)=72$ and $24(4)=96>90$, the greatest common multiple of 8 and 12 less than 90 is $\boxed{72}$.